


Le Frémissement Du Gui

by SpiceSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceSpace/pseuds/SpiceSpace
Summary: Cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année d’Harry Potter à Poudlard, et donc dans le film Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, car oui cela se passe dans le film et non le livre, on est des fous ici. La scène a lieu après l’une des réunions de l’armée de Dumbledore, dans la salle sur demande, peu de jours après que Cho Chang et Harry se soient embrassés sous le gui. Il y retrouve Neville, même lieu, même ambiance.Que se passera-t-il donc sous cette branche de gui?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Le Frémissement Du Gui

Neville se tenait debout, face au miroir fissuré sur lequel se trouvait accrochée le portrait du défunt Cedric Digory. Il observait minutieusement la photo des membres de l’ancien Ordre du Phénix, s’arrêtant longuement sur les visages souriant de ses parents. C’est alors qu’il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour s’avoir qu’il s’agissait d’Harry. Les pas s’approchèrent un peu, avant de se stopper derrière lui. Harry l’interpella ce qui fit à peine tressaillir Neville, qui fixait toujours la photographie.  
“- Neville?”  
Comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas, Harry s’approcha un peu plus près, de façon à se tenir à sa gauche.  
“- Ça fait quatorze déjà, dit-il enfin, ce qui arracha un léger sursaut à Harry, qu’un mangemort appelé Bellatrix Lestrange a utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur mes parents.  
Neville marqua une petite pause, comme pour retenir un léger sanglot. Harry le regardait fixement, ne pouvant détourner son regard.  
\- Elle les a torturé pour les faire parler mais..., reprit Neville, qui comme pétrifié, observait la photographie, Ils n’ont jamais flanché.”  
D’un mouvement brusque, Neville tourna la tête et vint planter son regard dans celui d’Harry avant de rajouter brusquement :  
“- J’éprouve beaucoup de fierté d’être leur fils! Mais… Je suis pas sur d’être prêt à ce que tout le monde le sache, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.”

Harry hocha la tête. Etrangement, il trouvait Neville magnifique, ici, face à ce miroir. Harry observait minutieusement ses longs cils, ses paupières légèrement tombantes, ses lèvres, normalement toujours souriante qui, à l’heure actuelle, de par de sombres émotions, se figeaient dans une expression beaucoup plus glaciale. Il sentait le souffle de Neville venir lui caresser le visage, tel un léger vent d’été. Il avait dû se brosser les dents, car il humait une odeur de menthe dans son haleine. Seulement une trentaine de centimètres séparaient les deux garçons. Harry prit finalement la parole :  
“- On va leurs faire honneur, Neville. C’est une promesse.”  
En prononçant ses mots, il s’était approché d’un pas, réduisant la distance entre eux. Un léger bruissement se fit alors entendre au dessus leur tête. Les deux relevèrent les yeux pour apercevoir une branche de gui. Neville, un peu déstabilisé, allait reculer, lorsque Harry s’adressa à lui, la voix légèrement fiévreuse.  
“- Une… branche de gui…”  
À ces mots, Harry replongea son regard dans celui de Neville. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à bouger, comme ensorcelé par les yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixait si intensément. Harry, pour il ne savait quelle raison, avait follement envie de l’embrasser. Plus que quiconque. Il en oublia même Cho Chang, la personne avait qui il avait partager un instant similaire. Harry déposa sa main sur la joue gauche de Neville, intensifiant l’atmosphère autour d’eux. Ce dernier rougit un peu, mais ne put toujours détourner ses yeux, beaucoup trop absorbés par ceux d’Harry. Durant cet échange silencieux, Harry s’était beaucoup rapproché de Neville. Lui, ne bougeait pas d’un cil.  
“- Tu sais ce qui passe, lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui?” murmura Harry, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Neville.  
Pour toute réponse, ce dernier bredouilla un mot incompréhensible. Harry sourit avant de déposer promptement sa bouche contre celle de Neville. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eut un faible pour Harry Potter. Cependant, il avait toujours repousser cette passion secrète dans les plus loins tréfonds de son coeur. Pour lui, Harry avait toujours aimé Cho. Cependant, malgré tout, Neville avait toujours rêvé de l’embrasser, romantiquement, comme maintenant. Ce dernier colla alors de nouveau leurs lèvres, en voulant plus, tout comme Harry qui s’empressa de passer sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Neville. Ce dernier lui attrapa la taille et le serra étroitement contre lui. Harry vint rapidement intensifier leur baiser à l’aide de sa langue, faisant frémir Neville. Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre, suivit d’un cris. Les deux garçons se séparèrent, un long filet de bave reliant leurs lèvres. Là, devant la porte, se tenait Cho Chang, les larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il repoussa Neville, qui fit un pas en arrière, avant de se précipiter vers Cho.  
“- CHO! hurla-t-il  
\- Harry! Dire que tu m’as embrassée hier! Comment peux-tu- elle fut couper dans sa phrase par un sanglot qui la fit hoqueter.  
\- Laisse-moi t’expliquer!”  
Trop tard. Cho avait déjà détalé tel un lapin jusqu’aux dortoirs Serdaigle. Harry partit à sa poursuite, abandonnant Neville, seul, face au miroir de la salle sur demande.  
Harry frappa à la porte du dortoir, hurlant le nom de Cho, mais rien ne se passait. Il s’assit alors sur le sol, attendant qu’elle sorte d’elle même pour aller manger. Harry commença alors à songer. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Neville, celui qu’il avait saucissonné en première année, alors que Cho, le magnifique aigle corbeau de Serdaigle, s'intéressait à lui? Magnifique, magnifique… pensa-t-il, Neville était bien plus beau qu'elle, avec ses yeux légèrement humide ainsi que ses doux cheveux. Il sentait si bon! Et surtout… Harry avait adoré l’embrasser. Bien que plus Cho-  
À cet instant, il se rendit compte qu’il avait abandonné Neville. Seul. Il se leva d’un bond. Cho n'était toujours pas sortie, mais Harry n’avait qu’une envie. Retrouver Neville. Il remettrait de l’ordre dans ses sentiments plus tard, pensa-t-il. Là, la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui, c’était de retrouver celui qui faisait vibrer son coeur. Il partit alors en courant jusqu’à la salle sur demande.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho Chang se décida à sortir de sa maison.  
“- Hum Harry… Les filles de mon dortoir m’ont dit que tu restait planté là, comme un idiot, donc je suis venue voi-”, elle se coupa avant la fin de sa phrase, voyant qu’elle parlait à Nick Casi Sans Tête et non Harry.  
Vexée, elle repartie dans sa maison en claquant la porte.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Il pensa très fort à la salle d’entraînement de l’armée de Dumbledore, ce qui fit apparaître une porte. Il l’ouvrit violemment avant d’hurler le nom de Neville. Personne. Prit de panique et essoufflé, Harry ne savait que faire. Où avait-il bien pu aller?!  
Une idée lui traversa alors l’esprit. Le lac. C’était là qu’ils avaient parlé botanique ensemble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry était sûr de trouver Neville là-bas. Il repartit alors en courant. Ses poumons le brûlaient, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais il ne s’arrêta pas de courir. Pas même lorsqu’il bouscula Rogue, qui tomba dans une flaque de boue.  
Harry arriva enfin devant le lac. Il y vit Neville, les jambes à moitié dans l’eau, avançant dans la masse sombre.  
“- NEVILLE! NE FAIT PAS ÇA!!! hurla Harry, plus fort qu’il n’avait jamais hurlé.  
Neville se retourna, des larmes aux coins des yeux et un peu de morve au bout du nez.  
\- Ha… Harry?  
Avant qu’il ne puisse rajouter un mot, ce dernier s’était précipité sur lui et l’avait violemment jeté hors de l’eau.  
“- NEVILLE! Ne te suicide pas! Je t’aime! Plus que je n’ai jamais aimé quiconque! Je ne peux m’imaginer vivre sans toi! alors s’il te plaît! Vis! hurla Harry sur le pauvre Neville, qui le regardait les yeux ronds.  
\- Harry…  
\- NEVILLE! Non! N’y retourne pas!  
\- Harry…  
\- NON NEVILLE!  
\- HARRY! LAISSE MOI ME LEVER! rugit tel le lion qu’il est Neville  
Harry se rendant compte qu’il était assis sur lui, se déplaça. Cependant, il laissa ses doigts serrés autour de la robe de son camarade.  
\- Neville… Ne fais pas ça!  
\- Harry… J’ai juste fait tomber une feuille de cours dans l’eau et je voulais la récupérer. Maintenant, elle s’est faite emportée… répondit Neville, affligé  
\- Alors… Tu ne voulais pas te noyer parce que tu m’aimais et que tu étais triste que j’ai embrassé Cho?  
\- Eeuh non, non.”  
Harry, mort de honte d’avoir réagit comme cela, partit en courant jusqu’à ses dortoirs, laissant une nouvelle fois Neville seul.  
Arrivé devant le Grosse Dame, il prononça rapidement le mot de passe avant de courir jusque dans sa chambre et d’enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. Il repassait en boucle la conversation qu’il avait eut avec Neville dans sa tête, ce qui le faisait rougir de plus en plus. Qu’il était bête, pensait-il. Se rendant compte qu’il était trempé, il se décida à se mettre en pyjama. Programme de la fin de journée : rester en boule sous la couette à regarder la Carte du Maraudeur et à lire ses magazines people sorciers. Il venait de se rouler dans ses couvertures lorsque la porte s’ouvrit en grand.  
“- NEVILLE?! hurla Harry. QUE FAIS-TU DANS MA CHAMBRE?!  
-Harry… Tu oublies qu’il s'agit aussi de MA chambre. répliqua ce dernier”  
Harry, déjà honteux, se sentit d’autant plus idiot. De plus, en revoyant Neville, la fameuse conversation refit une boucle dans sa tête. Il se leva d’un bond, s'apprêtant à courir jusque dans la salle des bain des préfets pour s’y enfermer. Son plan fut déjoué par Neville, qui, l’attrapant par la taille, le serra contre lui.  
“- HARRY! cria celui-ci, Ne pars pas…”  
Comme si la magie les avaient animés, ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d’Harry et le firent resté en place.  
“- Tu sais, Harry, reprit Neville, Ce que je voulais dire, face au lac avant que tu détales tel un furet mal luné, c’est que je t’aime, Harry. Lorsque tu m’as embrassé j’étais très content. Puis, quand Cho est arrivée… Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Mais… Ce que je sais c’est que je t’aime, Harry. Oh et si je suis allé au lac, c’est parce que je le trouve très jol- Harry?! s’écria alors Neville.  
Ayant sentit son épaule se mouiller, ce dernier avait regardé son ami, pour se rendre compte que ce dernier pleurait. Neville, paniquant, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui essuyer la morve du nez. Au lieu de l’aider, il finit par en mettre partout. Harry rit légèrement, de la maladresse de son ami, avant de se moucher dans un bout de tissus, qu’il croyait être un mouchoir, mais qui était en réalité la cravate de Seamus, laissée là. Voyant que Harry riait, Neville cessa peu à peu de paniquer. Il prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne, avant de timidement le regarder. Harry lui sourit, plein d’amour dans les yeux.  
“- Neville… finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes, Je t’aime.”  
Neville sourit un peu plus.  
“- Moi aussi, Harry.”  
Il tira légèrement son amant vers lui avant de tendrement l’embrasser. Les deux se blottirent dans le lit à baldaquin de Neville, tout en mangeant des gâteaux et autres snacks volés aux cuisines.  
De retour de la grande salle, Ron, Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans leur chambre et se préparèrent pour aller se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis qu’ils rangeaient leurs affaires, un léger cris se fit entendre.  
“- Ma cravate!” s’exclama Seamus, outré d’y retrouver une grosse trace de morve bien verte.  
Il allait demandé qui lui avait fait cette HI.LA.RAN.TE. blague, avant d’être coupé par Ron, qui venait de découvrir les deux amoureux dans le lit de Neville, et qui avait lâché un long soupir attendri. Dean s’approcha et sourit doucement face à Harry et Neville qui s’étaient endormis dans les bras de l’un et l’autre. Seul restait Seamus, toujours autant révolté et encore plus choqué que personne ne réagisse à cette tragique histoire de crotte de nez.  
Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir près de lui le visage de celui qu’il aimait. Cela le fit sourire. Il en était maintenant sûr. C’était bien lui qui avait fait apparaître le gui. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, c’était le souhait qu’il avait formulé au fond de son coeur. Il referma les yeux, espérant de nouveau tomber dans les bras de Morphée, avant d’être réveillé par le vrombissement d’une moto. À contre-coeur, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre pour découvrir Hagrid, qui faisait des tours sur sa mobylette, en accélérant exprès devant la chambre d’Harry. Le voyant accouder au vasistas, Hagrid s’approcha.  
“- Alors, poulette, jtemmènes quelque part?” dit Hagrid, la barbe au vent.  
Harry partit donc avec Hagrid survoler les bois de la forêt interdite, songeant à son tendre amour, même si cela était compliqué vu qu’Hagrid ne cessait de parler. Mais bon, on l'aime bien quand même.

**Author's Note:**

> De toute façon, j'aime pas Cho Chang ;P


End file.
